


100% srs klance fic guys

by bigbufftrixpuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, enjoy, nah i'm not sorry hHAHAHAHAHAHA, this is so stupid I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbufftrixpuff/pseuds/bigbufftrixpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>keith n lance were always rivals bUT //GASPU DO THEY ACTUALLY LOVE EACH OTHER? READ N FIND OUT</p>
            </blockquote>





	100% srs klance fic guys

gather round lil kiddies and shut the ufck up im gon tell yall about how keith and lance became a couplE HOORAH

 

so liek one day keith was feelin like a fuckn emo bitch listening to linkin park on loop at the breakfast table n lance passes by him and oBVIOUSLY THEY H8 EACH OTHER so keith fuckin shoves that lil bitch 2 the floor

 

‘WHAT THE FRICK FRACK DIDDLY DACK KEITH’ lance scremed at teh top of his lungs enraged that this shonen jump piece of shit wrecked him right there at 9 in the fuckin morning he was bout to go up n falcon punch shadow the hedgehog when evrybudy started laughin

 

‘lmao u guys r absolutely a married couple’ pidge giggled as she or he or whatever the hell messed with robot assholes 

 

‘SHUT THE FUCK UP PIDGE I DONT LOVE HIM!!!!!!’ keethstar shreked stomping off to his room liek an edgy 7th grader

 

bot it was when he slamm jammd the door he reelized ‘aaaa shit i DOO luv him’ and his kokoro went doki doki as he imagine d taht hot af cuban dood

 

meenwhiel lanc was thinkn bout the edgelord he apparently h8ed and his hear twas goin all ‘FUUUUCK U LUV HIMMMM’ and he was lieK ‘STFU KOKORO NO I DON’T’

 

but he actually did GASPU PLOT TWIS T 

 

so then liek keehtshamer decided 2 buy roses for lance and he got red 1s because why the fuck not n he knckd on lance’s bedroom door

 

lance opnd the door “wtf do u want keith” he asked

 

keith brot out the roses “4 u” he sed blushing

 

lance took the flowrs and threw them on the ground “IM ALLERGIC TO RED G O D” he yelld b4 slammin the door

 

“WELL FINE THEN LANCE F U TOO” keith screamed “SORRY I LOVE U”

 

sileeeeeeeeeeeeeeence

 

the door crked open

 

“k-keith-kun, do u actually mean that?” lance asked, face as red as those roses he threw on the ground that fuckn bitch

“well hell ye kance” th my khemical romancz wannabe confessd

 

AND THEN LANCE FUCKN KISSD HIM ON THE MOUTH OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 

“i luv u too keeth” he sed

 

the end go away now

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is ebony dark'ness dementia raven way n this is my 1st fic on ao3 dont like it dont read u fcukin prep  
> in all seriousness though if you actually read this entire thing and enjoyed it i applaud you thank you


End file.
